


Meeting Stripe

by sonofthanatos



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Craig meeting Tweek's parents? Boring.Tweek meeting Craig's parents? Boring.Tweek meeting Stripe? Oh god!Based of a headcanon from southparkyimagines tumblr account..





	Meeting Stripe

Given how their relationship started, Tweek was surprisingly happy with Craig.

Jittery, paranoid and hyperactive, Tweek found Craig’s flat stoicism very comforting. Whenever he was stressed out or panicking (so, all the time) he found that being with Craig calmed his nerves and relaxed him; he knew that the other boy’s passivity and dislike of adventure were guaranteed to settle him down. On a few occasions, he found that he didn’t even feel the need to constantly twitch in the noirette’s presence; Craig was better than any medication or coffee.

When Tweek’s parents had ordered him to bring his boyfriend over for dinner, he had gone into full meltdown mode; calling Craig he hadn’t even been able to speak, only scream and rant. When he had finally calmed down enough to stutter out the words, Craig had calmly agreed, and shown up that night as passive as ever. His placidity won over the Tweaks easily, as he simply sat there and gave one word answers while they rambled on about coffee and told pointless stories that didn’t go anywhere. Tweek’s parents liked anybody who sat there and let them talk about whatever they felt like.

Now that Craig’s parents want to formally meet him, Tweek was a total wreck; he had torn out some of his hair in a panic while frantically throwing every piece of clothing he owned across the room, trying to find something, anything, that would make him look less insane than usual. Not even daring to try his usual buttoned shirt, Tweek opted in the end for a nice sweater. He tried to tame his hair, but it lasted for mere seconds before he was messing it up again in a panic.

By the time he was standing on the Tucker’s front steps Tweek had to actively fight the urge to run screaming down the street. He probably would have if anybody but Craig had opened the door; luckily his boyfriend had his usual calming effect. Tweek idly wondered if there was a way to bottle Craig and take him as needed.

Leading him into the house, Craig appeared as indifferent as ever to the evening. His parents were sitting in the living room, a younger girl reading in an armchair.

“Mom, Dad, Tweek.” Craig talked as though he was asking about the weather. His parents nodded idly; Tweek could see where Craig got his stoicism from.

 “That’s my sister. This is Tweek.”

 “You can do way better than my fuckboy brother.” Tweek’s eyes widened at the comment and he looked anxiously at Craig, who expressionlessly flipped the girl off. She responded in kind.

Dinner wasn’t any different; the family bickered and flipped each other off the whole way through. Tweek would have been terrified if it weren’t for Craig, who looked as bored as if he was learning math.

At the end, Craig walked him home. Tweek poured out his fears.

 “It’s no big deal, dude. It’s just my parents. You’ve met them before.”

 “GAH! Iknowbutwhatiftheyhatedme?

 “Dude, listen. With my parents, if they hated you, trust me, you’d know it. They like you.”

Tweek took several calming breaths, drawing strength from the emotionless boy next to him.

 “Oh!” He exclaimed, suddenly annoyed again. “I meant to ask you to show me Stripe! You talk about him all the time, and I love pets, but I was so worried that I forgot to….”

Tweek suddenly realized that he was by himself. Looking around in a panic, he saw Craig standing behind him completely frozen. Somehow, that sight shocked him into silence.

 “Craig?” He asked uncertainly.

Craig took a deep breath. “Stripe. Yeah…umm…”

Instant panic took over, and Tweek ran screaming towards his house.

 

 

Tweek spent the next hour meditating, finding his center. It took him longer than usual; the sight of Craig rattled had shaken him up far worse than anything his parents had ever done to him. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep tonight.

When he finally calmed down somewhat, he looked at his phone. He was relieved to see Craig had texted him.

**_From: Craig_ **

_Dude, sorry to freak you out. I’ll explain tomorrow at school._

**_To: Craig_ **

_Ok._

That was the only thing Tweek could type, and it still took him several minutes of shaking before he could get the two letters down.

 

The next day, Craig showed up at his door to walk Tweek to school. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Craig unexpectedly spoke.

“Stripe is very important to me.”

“Gah!”

“I want to be clear with you. This isn’t like meeting my family. Stripe is serious business. I love him. He’s my best friend, and I want you two to know each other. I want to make sure it goes well. This isn’t something boring like last night.”

Tweek was caught in an unusual position; the fact that CRAIG was nervous frightened him more than anything, but he was oddly touched by the fact that his boyfriend cared so much about his pet and wanted to make sure it went well.

Craig took advantage of the silence. “Why don’t we make a plan to have you come over in three weeks? That gives me lots of time to prepare you both.”

Panic took over. “Oh man! That is WAY too much pressure! Gah! Whatifhedoesn’tlikemeahh!”

Craig took his hands. “Tweek, calm down honey! You’re going to be fine.”

Tweek nodded weakly.

 

 

The next three weeks were incredibly difficult on Tweek. He had gotten so used to leaning on Craig for support he had no idea how to handle it when his boyfriend was the nervous one. Craig was texting constantly, planning every detail of the meeting. He also promised to come over the night before and help Tweek pick out a proper outfit. Even with his terror mounting every day, Tweek still found it adorable how seriously Craig took Stripe; Craig had treated meeting each other’s parents the same way he treated walking to school, boring but inevitable.

The day of the meeting dawned, and Tweek was so scared he was trembling. When he got to the Tuckers, he found Craig waiting anxiously on the step, pacing back and forth. Somehow that made him more nervous than anything.

After looking him over and deciding Tweek looked good, Craig took him by the hand and led him upstairs. Tweek sat uncertainly on Craig’s bed as the noirette carefully lifted his guinea pig out of his cage and held him tenderly, petting him. It was the softest Tweek had ever seen Craig.

After petting him for a few minutes, Craig spoke seriously.

“Stripe, there’s somebody very special I want you to meet.”

Carefully walking over, Craig sat next to Tweek.

“This is my boyfriend, Tweek.”

Stripe seemed to regard him for a moment, then squirmed out of Craig’s grip and let out a small squeal as he climbed up on Tweek and attempted to scale up his shirt. Giggling, Tweek supported the little rodent with one hand and carefully pet him with the other. He had looked up how to handle guinea pigs and lightly scratched Stripe’s ears and head, smiling as the creature started purring happily. Tweek drew all the strength he could from Craig. _Please, God, don’t let me mess this up._

He would never know how he managed to stay so calm as he continued to pet Stripe.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Stripe. Craig talks about you all the time.”

Craig shifted next to him, and Tweek felt the boy’s arm wrap around his shoulder. They both looked up at the sound of a camera, and found Tricia grinning at them, a phone in her hand. Craig flipped her off, but it seemed more routine than anything.

While Craig put Stripe back in his cage and refilled his water bottle, Tweek caught up with Tricia and asked to see the photo. He was struck dumb by it, staring in total shock.

He looked almost calm in it, petting Stripe. Craig, though…

He had never seen anything like it. Craig, the stoic, placid, passive boy, Craig Tucker, who never showed any emotion, who hated adventure and excitement, his boyfriend, who would once described his ideal life as “nice, boring, and completely routine”, was gazing at the two of them with a gentle smile, his eyes filled with love. His arm was wrapped around Tweek, the other hand on Stripe, looking as peaceful as a meadow. He was absolutely beautiful.

He made Tricia text him a copy before Craig came out and made her delete it.

 

A few days later at school Tweek was talking to his other friends while they waited for Craig. They hadn’t been friends at first, but after he and Craig got together he was absorbed into the group. He found that the picture Tricia took calmed him down better than anything short of Craig himself, so he looked at it constantly. He never showed anybody though; it seemed too private.

As they talked, he brought up how much he liked Stripe, and the other boys stared at him in surprise.

“You met Stripe?” Token asked in surprise. “Wow, Craig is really serious about you. It took us forever before Craig let us meet him.”

Tweek flushed. “I think he liked me. He started purring after I pet him.”

Mouths dropped open. “You pet him?”

Tweek nodded, confused. “Yeah. Well, he climbed up on me, so I started scratching his ears and then he started purring so I just went with it and….OH JESUS WHAT?”

“Are you making this up?” Jimmy demanded.

“Gah! No. Why, what happened when you held him?”

Token looked him in the eye. “We haven’t. Craig’s never let ANYBODY even touch him before. I reached for him once to feed him something and Craig almost cut my arm off.”

Tweek’s eyes widened. Craig joined them a few minutes later, and Tweek instinctively took his hand. Letting the other boys get ahead, he looked at Craig. He knew that Craig cared deeply for Stripe, but it wasn't until now that he realized just how honored he was that Craig let him get so close and personal.

“Thank you again for this weekend. I love Stripe.”

Craig smiled slightly. “He loves you too.”


End file.
